Dark Alleys
by QueenOfCouches
Summary: Maka learns that two of her friends have gotten mugged in the same alley way, and they both describe the same man, so she decides to take matters into her own hands. SoMa


**Hey guys, this is just a new thing I'm starting to help with the writer's block for my old story, for now it's just a oneshot but I might continue it as well so here we are.**

Maka was many things, loyal, stubborn, hell maybe even slightly annoying but if there was one thing she wasn't it was stupid, although some may say that what she was doing was the definition of stupid, she knew what she was doing and she knew this was considered dangerous but she also didn't care, she had confidence in the fact that she could take this danger down. She carefully navigated around the crowd of people in search of a certain ally way, the closer she got to it, the less people surrounded her. She turned and looked down the strangely dark alley. There was barely any light to be shone, for a brief moment she doubted herself but then she remembered why she was doing this. First it was Tsubaki, trying to take a short cut to the market, then poor Crona a week later, same ally way and the same description of the mugger. A tall man with white hair wearing a devil's mask that you could see red eyes peering through and a pinstriped suit with an added red tie. In Maka's opinion mugging was a strange thing to dress up for, but it didn't matter how strange this 'Oni Mugger' as they called him was, all that mattered at the moment was taking back what was stolen. Without another thought she turned down the alley and continued walking until she finally heard what she had come here for.

"Alright Doll, turn around and hand me your purse and no one gets hurt." He drawled confidently, unable to see the smirk that had formed on the girl's face. She wiped the smirk off on time to turn around and face exactly who she was searching for, gun pointing at her, she put on her best scared face and refrained from telling him it was a tote bag.

"Okay, okay, just please don't hurt me." She begged, almost laughing at herself. Luckily he seemed to have bought it, motioning her to come give him the bag. She walked towards him until they were about a foot apart then she smirked, seeing confusion in his eyes as she swept her leg under him, causing him to fall backwards, she swiped his gun before he hit the ground.

"Now give me the money you stole from my friends and no one gets hurt, _doll._" She told him with a smug grin.

"What you're going to shoot me? Ha, you realize you'd just go to jail." He said, cautiously, eyeing the gun.

"But honestly I wouldn't, you see I was just minding my business when someone jumped me and I, in self defense fought back, eventually snatching your gun, and I wanted to shoot your foot so you couldn't run as I called the cops but my horrible aim hit you in a major artery located right here." She said, jamming the gun into his thigh.

"And the cops tried to save you but sadly you bled out on the way to the hospital, what a shame." She finished, smiling at him a little too sweetly as the boy looked up at her, eyes widening through the mask, they stood in that position for a while before he finally sighed, mumbling something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Everything I've taken is in my apartment…"

"Okay I suppose we should get going now shouldn't we?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy and pointing the gun at his head this time. She of course wasn't really going to shoot him, he didn't seem bad enough to die, but he didn't know that so why wouldn't she use it against him?

"Fine, just put the damn gun down, it won't do much anyway." He told her, getting to his feet.

"Why wouldn't it?" She asked, brows drawn together in confusion.

"Because, _Darling_, it's a fucking BB gun!" He shouted. She tried not to laugh, she really did but in the end, she couldn't help it.

"You were that scared of a BB gun?" She laughed out, holding her stomach.

"Shut up! Those fuckers hurt like hell!" He shot back in defense.

"Not to mention how many people let you rob them with it. Oh death, I'm going to tease Tsubaki so hard about this."

"Whatever, let's just go." He said, sulking away due to embarrassment, she followed him until they stopped in front of an orange motorcycle. Maka stared at it wearily for a moment.

"Is there any other way to get there?"

"Not if you want your friends' money back." He replied with a shrug, getting on the death trap. She sighed reluctantly before getting on behind him, he passed her a helmet and took off his mask, revealing a shockingly handsome face.

"You might wanna' hang on to something." He told her.

"You might wanna' shut up and drive." She replied, not really believing that it will make much of a difference. The boy shrugged and started the machine with a roar before taking off as fast as he could to scare the girl behind him. Maka threw her arms around his waist instinctively, hugging him so tightly that he was turning blue, but for some reason he said nothing, he even slowed down a bit. They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching a tall, normal looking building, easily blending in with the rest of the city. He got up without a word, Maka close behind as he called an elevator.

"So how insane are you?" He asked in a bored tone, but she could see the true curiosity behind it.

"Only slightly. why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you tracked down a mugger for revenge and then threatened to kill him." He replied sarcastically, Maka laughed.

"I can't believe you bought that, I should be in Hollywood right now for Death's sake!" she laughed. Soul was about say something but was interrupted when the elevator arrived with a _ding_, they both filed in as Soul hit the three button out of the twenty. She followed him down the red carpeted hall until he stopped and stuck his key into door 335. As soon as the door opened she rushed in and jumped on the couch leaving a baffled man in her wake.

"You're fucking insane." He stated for the second time before walking in after her. His apartment was regular sized, two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room meshed together. There was a flat screen and an old green couch that was pushed against a white wall. It wasn't bad, but it was also nothing to write home about.

"Why would you say that? I thought I told you that was an act." She replied confusedly.

"Did you forget I tried to mug you? For fucks sake woman you don't even know my name and you barged in here like you own the place!" He explained, watching the girls face shift with realization. _Maka was many things, but apparently stupid was one of them, _she noted briefly before standing up and walking over to the strange looking boy and held out her hand.

"I'm Maka Albarn." She told him, the boy looked down at her confusedly before taking her hand with a smirk.

"Cool. I'm Soul Eater."

"Nice to meet you Soul, now I think if you could return both of my friends' money we could get along just fine." She stated with a small smile, the boy nodded and went to the kitchen, returning with a huge jar filled to the top with cash.

"Here take it all. I don't need it anyway, I mostly did it to piss my parents off anyway but I don't even live with them anymore. It was just a bad habit that stuck." He told her, handing over the jar.

"Thank you Soul, this will make them really happy. I'll take a bus home" She replied before waving goodbye. Soul briefly wondered how long it would take for her to findthe note he had hidden in the jar.


End file.
